Boys Academy
by HeartChanii
Summary: It was just a regular night walking home from a party... Until... Hints of ZackxCloud , Forced SephxCloud ! M for rape and out of safety.


**So this is a story I wrote for my creative writing class. I was weird to read out loud.. Anyway! I'm so sorry to everyone who's been waiting for me to update Protection and Fulfilling Wishes! For Protection I'm kind of stuck in a rut.. I really don't like the story and I might just re-write the entire thing! Fulfilling Wishes is kind of the same, but I love that story. I need to just figure out what to write in it next! So please bare with me, my spring break is coming up! Enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Gawd I wish I owned these characters because I would have Zack live, Aerith fall off a cliff, and Cloud and Zack get married and probably throw some man pregnancy in there! But alas I don't own this..**

* * *

It was a cool fall night at Shinra Boys Academy. A young boy of the age sixteen with raven colored hair that resembled a porcupine, made his way along one of the paths of the school back to his dorm. He thought to himself about the party that he had just attended. As always he was the center of attention with the ladies and even some guys were hitting on him too. His name was Zack Fair, and he was a junior at Shinra. Even though he was not a senior, he was still the most popular guy at school. He had many friends, his best friend was the person he shared his dorm with, Sephiroth. Sephiroth had emerald eyes and long silver hair; he was a quite person who kept to himself mostly, he enjoyed studying and didn't like loud places. So needless to say, Sephiroth did not attend the party and stayed home to study for the up coming Chemistry test later in the week. Slowly a grin started to tug at the corners of Zack's lips as he thought of all the phone numbers he had received. He would not call any of them, but would just boast to his closets friends about his achievement that night.

He continued these thoughts as he neared his dorm complex, but was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts as he tripped over something and fell to the ground. Catching himself just in time with his hands. _Can't ruin my beautiful face. _He smirked to himself. After he was back on his feet he turned to see what had tripped him. To his horror he found, not a stick, not a rock, but a leg, an entire bare leg was sticking out of one of the bushes.

Zack was too terrified to move, but then it hit him that a person in a bush is not a good thing and they might need help. Cautiously he made his way towards the bush. Pulling back some of the leaves his eyes met a gruesome image. A bare body lay in the bushes; bruises, cuts and blood covered the body and ripped clothing littered the ground around it. Zack's eyes caught the hair on the body; light blonde with a couple of spikes to one side of the body's head. It was Cloud Strife, he was in the same grade as Zack, but was a quite kid with only one good friend, Vincent Valentine, who he was with all the time. Tonight though, Zack spotted Vincent at the party.

Quickly Zack snapped out of his thoughts and reached down to pick Cloud up. His fingers just barely touching the other's arm, what should have been a warm body, was ice cold. His hand darted to Cloud's chest where he could feel a faint heartbeat. Zack huddled Cloud into his arms and quickly made his way into the dorm and up to his room. Placing Cloud on his bed Zack quickly wrapped the other in every blanket he could possibly find and held him close. Trying to get the other to warm up with blankets and body heat. Zack was surprised that his room mate had not questioned what was happening, but maybe Sephiroth was too busy with his studies. Curiously Zack lifted his head and glanced around the room.

"Where's Seph..?"

* * *

All Sephiroth could do was smile, what he was doing was so wrong, but he just smiled. This is what he wanted after all wasn't it? His hand quivered against the mouth that he was silencing as he started to lift the other's shirt. For three years, three long years he had waited for Vincent to leave Cloud alone. He didn't even think twice when he saw the small blonde walking around the campus in the dead of night. Sephiroth's cold emerald eyes met Cloud's tear glazed blue green eyes, the other looked absolutely petrified. There was no way that Sephiroth was going to stop now, there might never be another chance like this to obtain what he had wanted for so long. Thankfully Cloud seemed to be too petrified to fight back. Sephiroth was wrong, he was waiting for the right time to try and break free. As Sephiroth's eyes broke contact, Cloud started thrashing and kicking, trying to get free from the other's grasp. Only breaking free for a few seconds, a hand had grabbed his shirt and flung him back against the wall, causing him to lose his breath and his eyes to blur. _Dammit…_ Sephiroth thought, _He's not going to make this easy. I'm sorry Cloud, but I can't let my one chance slip away from me. _Sephiroth pulled out a Swiss army knife and took it to Cloud's throat, "Don't move, don't make a sound, and I promise not to hurt you." Sephiroth's warning was ignored as Cloud started to thrash and kick again. Angrily Sephiroth pressed his body up against the other to stop the movement and sadly pressed the knife into Cloud's side, drawing blood. Cloud refused to stop trying to break free. Sephiroth knew he would have to continue to beat the other till he finally gave in.

_What have I done?_ Sephiroth questioned himself as he looked down at the blonde's unconscious naked body. He stared in horror, and was visibly shaking. His mind and heart were racing, as he turned and ran from the scene. _What if I killed him?_

* * *

Cloud stirred in Zack's arms, his eyes opening slowly. Zack held the boy tighter, "I'm so glad you're awake." He said in a soft voice. He turned the boy in his arms to face him, the other had tears streaked down his cheeks, but was making no noise. "Cloud, tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" He waited for an answer, but he was given silence instead. Zack's eyes flew to the door as he heard a small click. Zack thought to himself. _That must be Seph. Maybe he can help._ The door opened to reveal the silver haired Sephiroth, and quickly Cloud struggled out of Zack's grasp and back against the head board of the bed. Cloud was crying more, his eyes wide with terror. Zack's eyes wandered from Cloud to Sephiroth, who was looking at the ground with an expression of guilt. Slowly Zack turned his head back to look at Cloud, who was now sobbing uncontrollably, and icy feeling made its way through Zack's body.

* * *

**Please review! I really hope you all like it because I submitted it to my school's lit. mag!**


End file.
